After
by thePotato64
Summary: The FAYZ is over. Little Pete and Gaia destroyed each other but the the body's they inhabited survived, just about. Don't really know where this is going but it will be about Caine and Diana trying to look after Gaia. But then Caine's confession letter about all the crimes in the FAYZ being his fault is found.
1. After

CHAPTER 1

Note:  
People keep there powers but they are a lot weaker and very pyhsicly and mentally draining so they arn't op.  
Everyone who died is dead execpt Caine, Gaia and Orc (just cause I didn't won't him to die probably won't feature in this story at all).  
Sorry for any bad spelling i don't have microsoft word on my laptop so I'm using notepad.

Caine's POV:

... "Diana?"

All he could see was blured colours and shapes.  
He could hear voices but too faintly to tell who was speaking or what they were speaking about. Yet he was sure he had heared Diana's voice, it wasn't very clear but he was curtain it was Diana's.  
When he first regained conscienceness Caine was sure he was in hell or atleast on his way to hell. But as his sight and hearing began to return caine figured it must be some sort of hospital.  
Or maybe hell was just a horrific endless trip to the hospital.

Diana's POV:

It had been more than 3 weeks since the FAYZ had ended. Diana had spent what felt like hours although it was probably only 15 minutes crying over Caine' burned limp body.  
Eventually an ambulance had showed up and taked caine away. They told her that he was alive but only just.  
Diana visited Caine whenever she could but her stupid parents didn't won't anything to do with her and send her straight back Coates. So she was only allowed out of the shool on weekends. Which diana thought was completely stupid since everyone who had survived the FAYZ had been given two weeks off school.  
Most of the Coates kids had not survived. There were a few like Bug and Dekka and a few others that when to Perdido Beach after Caine was first beaten. Though she was only who's parents sent her straight back to coates.  
Offcourse there were all the people who would have been send during the FAYZ from nearby towns all came at once shortly after the wall came down.  
Most of the new kids didn't like like Diana. She supposed they had heared about what her and Caine did in FAYZ. Luckily most were too scared of what caine would do if he came back.  
But one kid called Jack (nothing to do with computer Jack) was constently bullying her about being a sadist, a cannibal and what ever else she had done in the FAYZ.  
Diana didn't care much she'd been through a lot worse. Most of the time Diana tryed to avoid him since she couldn't win a fight 3 on 1, Jack never went anywhere without at least 3 'friends' Diana thught they ere much more like body gaurds.

Gaia had survived as well as Caine. Without the Darkness inside her she had ungrown back to her proper her age, a few weeks old. Diana wasn't sure what would happen to Gaia.  
She didn't want to leave Gaia with no parents but she also was only 16, still at school and didn't really want a child yet. Caines Parents were kind they would probably look after Gaia until she had left school and found a job, even though they send Caine to Coates they had a good reason unlike her Parents.  
Though it may no even be a problem since she was only a few weeks old she wasn't recovering like Caine was. Part of diana secrately hope Gaia didn't make it so she wouldn't have to worry about being a mom at 16. 


	2. The return of Caine

**NOTE: I will try to update atleast once ever week but sometimes I may not be able to. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 2**

Caine's POV:

Caine Soren couldn't belive he was awake, properly awake not like he had been for the past few weeks. Although it felt like more like years. He had begun to think that he was dead and hell was endless shitty vision and hearing taunting you not quite letting you see the real world or heven or where ever it was.

Caines parents had visited earlier. He would be going back Coate in a week if the doctors were sure he was going to be fine. He really wanted to call Diana but he was pretty sure she didn't have the same phone as before the FAYZ it would either be lost or broken. Not that he could remeber what her number was anyway so it didn't matter. He would have to wait until he went back to coates.

**Six days later:**

Diana POV:

They had a supply Teacher who had no idea what they were suposed to teach. Normally this would be good everyone would mess around for most of the lesson. But this one was strict, incredably strict. He had handed out 6 detentions already for basicly nothing. Also he had decided to teach them maths in a history lesson. Diana had no idea why. He probaby had some kind of mental illness. Or maybe he just wanted to everyone have a horrible time doing university level sums or whatever.

The door swung open and standing behind it was Caine. Just about everyone feared Caine even before the FAYZ and now that they had heared horrific and often greatly exagerated storys of what he did it the FAYZ they were terrified of him. Judging by what happend next the teacher had no idea who Caine was or even anything about the FAYZ.

"Care to explain why you are 15 minutes late!" the teacher snapped.

Caine smiled evily and replied, "Sorry sir I was almost burnt to death by my daughter who was possesed by an evil mutated green blob of radiation."

"I've been teaching for a long time but I've never heared that excuse before" the teacher replied coldly.

"I wonder why"

"Lets see if your still laughing when you join me for detention tonight along with all the oth trouble makers" the teacher replied angrily quite clearly struggling to stop him self from atempting to hurt Caine.

"Sorry I'm too busy maybe we can catch up another time" Caine smiled enjoying the teachers anger.

"HOW DARE YOU DISOBAY ME YOU PATHETIC CHILD! YOU WILL SEE ME LATER OR THE HEAD TEACHER WILL GET INVOLED AND YOUR'LL BE OUT OF THIS SCHOOL BEFORE YOU KNOW IT! WHERE WILL YOU GO THEN? THERE ARN'T MANY SCHOOLS WILLING TO TAKE MESSED UP KIDS ESSECIALLY MESSED UP KIDS THAT GOT KICKED OUT OF A SCHOOL FOR MESSED UP KIDS!"

"Ok fine calm down i'll go but i'm not pathetic or messed up, well maybe a little." caine replied calmly as he walked over to sit by Diana.

Caine wasn't stupid, he knew when he was beaten he could win in a fight but he would get expelled and there wasn't another school that would take him. He was lucky to even be back at coates considering the amount of murder and attempted murder he had commited along with all the other crimes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After the lesson:

Diana's POV:

"Your back and and you're completely fine?"

"Mostly except for all the mental scars that will never leave me"

"You know you're an idiot"

"Why? What did I do?"

"Don't act like you don't know firstly you try and kill yourself and now you're back to being a dick exactly like you were before the FAYZ!"

"I didn't try to kill myself, I was sacrificing myself so that you could get out the FAYZ. Luckily I survived and now we can go back to being the most feared kids in school."

"Firstly we already are people are terrified of FAYZ kids especially you! And secondly grow up you're a father now!"

"I thought I killed Gaia?"

"NO! She ended up like you only worse. Did you not find out anything since you woke up?"

"It's only been a few days."

"UGH" Diana was so angry at Caine she just walked off. She didn't know why she was happy that he was back but he just seemed like he was being a total dick. Maybe he just wanted to forget the FAYZ ever happened but that was stupid, none of the survivors would be unchanged by what happened in the FAYZ. Maybe Caine would realize and they could go back to how they were on the island only without Penny and Bug and maybe with Gaia if she survived.

She was mostly mad for him leaving her to think he was dead and she would have to cope in the world without him. Though it had turned out ok he hadn't quite died. Also it did prove that that he really did love her even if he almost never directly told her. For now Diana was just glad that Caine was ok.

Caine's POV:

"Hi Caine. Remember me, Bug."

"Yes its not been long enough to forget someone exists."

"I know but you were in a coma and stuff. Anyway remember how I helped you loads times in the FAYZ. Well there's this kid named derek who beat me up a few days ago 'cause I was from the FAYZ and people from the FAYZ are evil for letting so many kids die. I thought maybe you could teach him not to mess with team FAYZ."

"Ok fine we should stick together since so many people don't like us outside Coats as well. Show me who he is when we're in in canteen later."

Caine didn't really want to beat this kid up, maybe he'd juzt threaten him a little. He needed a new Drake to do this kind of stuff especially now he wasn't quite as heartless as he had been before the FAYZ.


End file.
